Song Of Prayer
by xSummonerYunax
Summary: What else does Yuna pray with her heart besides the Aeon? Tidus/Yuna


  
  
Song Of Prayer  
  
  
I hesitated as I stepped into the Chamber of the Fayth. My footsteps echoed throughout the large trial room as the entrance sealed itself, forbidding me to leave unless I retrieve what I have came here for. Gasping at the walls around me, I took a moment to marvel the sanctuary. Bevelle's chamber was slightly different than the rest of the temple's for there were ancient Yevon scripts imprinted perfectly into the stone walls. The sides were adorned with all sorts of strange and unique designs, none of which I recognized.  
  
_  
I better not waste anymore time. Who knows when Seymour and the Guados will come after me again.  
  
_  
As I carefully kneeled down in front of the glowing bright light in front of me, I felt my tense body slowly coming to a state of tranquility. After the frightful escape and all my guardians were at risk getting killed all because of me was just too overwhelming. I felt my heartbeat returning to my normal pace and my breathing slowed down a bit as I closed my eyes and use every bit of energy in my body to concentrate on calling for the Aeon.  
  
  
Immediately, I felt a quick rush of wind breezing past me as I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I felt the same way in the other temple but for some reason, the energy that I had to use far exceeded for praying for my other Aeons.  
  
_  
This must be...one powerful Aeon...I can sense it's powerful strength  
  
_  
I sucked in a deep breath as my body began to quiver. My folded hands began to tremble as a wave of pain struck my head. Every muscle in me started to ache and I was now having trouble just kneeling. My feeble knees started to buckle when a surge of foreign energy entered me. I was so close. I could actually feel the Aeon in front of me. I couldnt give up now. Using every bit of strenght I had left, I concentrated harder and prayed with all my heart.   
  
  
Small droplets of sweat rolled down my forehead and I was in such agony but I refused to give up. I was going to get this Aeon no matter what!   
  
_  
I-I'm a summoner...I have to do this for the people of Spira. Who else could defeat Sin but the summoners? I...I wont give up.  
  
_  
I focused harder and with a final impulse of all the force I had, I absorbed the Aeon's power as I slowly felt it connecting to me-it's summoner.  
  
  
I didn't open my eyes, not yet. Random images flashed through my mind until one in particular caught my attention and remained fixed. It was my guardian, my newest guardian. I immediately recalled what previously happened. I felt so helpless in Seymour's tight grip as I watched an airship soaring high above me. My heart jumped and I let out a sigh of relief as I watched my guardians descend down the two heavy cables with him' in the lead. Just as the cords snapped, he safely landed on the steps below me, fighting his way up to the altar to save me.  
  
  
I desperately struggled in trying to tell my guardians to leave. They were in great danger and Seymour would have them all eliminated for interfering. None of them backed away. Instead, with him in the lead, they advanced closer and closer to me, slaughtering anything that stood in their way until they reached the altar. I grabbed my hidden staff from behind when Seymour's attention was focused on them and prepared for the sending. Pyreflies roamed about his body until I was forced to stop at the sound of a loaded machina.   
  
  
I stood there horrified when all my guardians were held captive and was about to killed. I had no choice but to obey Seymours command and slowly lowered my weapon, dropping it steps. It came to a stop right beside his legs as he watched me in shock. Seymour's tainted hands roamed across my shoulders and cruelly moved in a forceful kiss. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fist tightly furiously. My gaze wandered to Tidus below me and from the corner of my eyes, I saw an expression I had never seen on his face before. It was pure rage with anger fresh in his usual calm blue orbs. Gritting his teeth and eyebrows knitted in rage, his fury was so intense that I thought he was going to annihilate Seymour right there. When the maester gave the command to have them, to have him all killed, I wasn't going to allow it. Stepping to the edge of the altar, I threatened to kill myself if they werent going to let them ago.  
  
_  
Afterall, they all risked their life to save me and I was going to do the same for them.  
  
_  
The word weakly rolled out of my mouth.  
  
_  
Thank you for sending me a guardian like him to protect and help me along my pilgrimage. Everytime Im with him, I always feel something I had never felt before. I feel so blessed to be able to have him by my side.  
  
_  
My body started shaking immensely but I didn't stop.  
  
_  
I feel so safe and secure when he's with me as if nothing could hurt me. Please...I hope my pilgrimage will be filled with many laughter and happiness with Tidus before I...  
  
_  
A loud ruckus behind me nearly broke my concentration but I quickly ignored it. Whatever it was, this was more important.  
  
_  
I'm praying that...nothing will happen to him...that'll he always be there with me until the day I summon the Final Aeon  
  
_  
I vaguely heard footsteps behind me but at this point, I couldn't even make out what I was hearing anymore. I tried opening my eyes but hazy blur welcomed me and my head started to spin faster. My unstable knees finally gave in and my body slumped lifelessly forward. I tried to lie out my arms to prevent myself from hitting the ground but surprisingly, something prevented me from collapsing onto the floor. I blinked a couple of times weakly and realized that my head was resting against someone's chest and a pair of muscular arms embraced me. A silver chain with a blitzball logo dangeled in front of me. Looking up, I saw the same pair of striking blue eyes looking back at me with concern.   
  
  
I smiled at my guardian and slipped out of consciousness knowing that I was safe in his arms. Tidus lifted me up with my long wedding gown trailing behind him as he made his way slowly towards the exit.  
  
_  
Thank you Yevon..._


End file.
